


You Are Groot

by BenvolioPontmercy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also spoilers maybe?, I had to do it, Other, There are only 2 other fics of it on here i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes hello I just wrote a fic about a tree and a raccoon making pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Groot

“I am Groot.”

Rocket Raccoon blinks a few times and looks around. Groot is holding him gingerly, smiling like the idiot he is. A cute, unbelievably sweet idiot. Who’s also a tree.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I overslept.” Rocket stretches with a stifled yawn. “To be fair, I did do most of the work yesterday ransacking that ship. Hey—don’t look at me that way! I know you helped! Doesn’t mean that I didn't still do most of the work.”

“I am Groot,” the tree-man says defiantly.

“You want to help? Well great, then. You can start by making some breakfast. Pancakes, please.”

When Groot starts grinning widely, Rocket rolls his eyes. The wooden creature sets him down and runs (albeit, slowly) to the ship’s small cantina. The raccoon sighs as he watches Groot clang around in the tight space of the kitchen. When he met Groot, he had just escaped from the scientist who, for some reason, thought that giving a raccoon the intelligence of a human would be a good idea. Sometimes, the scars on Rocket’s back would throb without warning. He wanted nothing more than for all reminders of that time to go away.

And Groot helped it go away.

At first, Groot thought that Rocket was just a normal animal, and tried to play with him, much to Rocket’s chagrin. When he realized that the raccoon could speak, he was overcome with wonder. Rocket loved that about him: everything was new, everything was wondrous.

Rocket doesn’t remember why Groot followed him back to his ship, but he’s glad that the tree-man came with him. Space is lonely.

Rocket does remember that he fell in love with Groot fairly early on. Really, how could he not? Groot was the first person to truly care for him. Even if he never said anything other than “I am Groot”, Rocket could somehow understand him. He knew that Groot loved him, too. They would never leave each other to the bitter end.

“I am Groot!” Rocket snaps to attention.

“Oh, hey, that was fast! I must’a zoned out for a second there. Well, let’s eat before they get cold, eh?”

He scrabbled up Groot, being careful not to scratch him, and pecked him on the cheek.

For once in his short mammalian life, Rocket was at peace.


End file.
